Squirrelflight Speaks: The Five Cats I Trust Most
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Squirrelflight is being pestered by the newest kits of ThunderClan, Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit, Lilykit, and Seedkit. When one of them suggests who she trusts the most, Squirrelflight tells them her tale. About the five cats she trusts the most and what's she gone through with them
1. Bramblestar

**Okay, I felt like doing a five-shot if that even exists! I mean, there are oneshots, twoshots, threeshots, but are there fourshots and fiveshots? Anyway... here we go! Who does Squirrelflight trust the most? And why?**

Squirrelflight settled under the Highledge, and was about to bite into freshly caught, plump mouse. "ThunderClan attack!" a squeak came from behind her and five kits were on top of her.

"Arghh!" she squealed like a kit and she shook her fur in attempt to toss them off, but unfortunately, the kits were holding on. "Tell us a story!" she recognized Amberkit's high squeak, followed by Dewkit's mew.

"How about who you like?" Lilykit hissed. "Who are your most trusted friends?" and Squirrelflight sighed. "I'll tell you if you all get off me!" she purred loudly, and the kits were off her in a heartbeat and settled in front of her. "Start!" Seedkit thumped the ground with her paws, and Squirrelflight sighed again.

_"You wanna know who I trust with my life? There are many cats, but I will just name five, I hope that is alright with you, well, here they are!"_

_"Firstly, the cat I love with my heart, my leader, and my mate, Bramblestar! He protects me with his life, and I protect his with mine… If he died, I would blame myself only, even if he died of sickness, and I couldn't save him, I would still feel partly responsible,"_

_"I knew we were meant to be the moment Leafpool told us about her dream of us walking around the lake with starlight paws and entwined tails, I knew we were meant to be… and sometimes, I wonder, the arrogant furball I was when we were travelling, was she in love with Bramblestar too? And if so, was the young, arrogant Brambleclaw, in love with the Squirrelpaw I once was?"_

_"Another thing about him, he forgave me, when I lied to him about our ki- I mean, my sisters kits, I had raised Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze from kits, and let him believe they were ours, and sometimes, I almost persuaded myself that they were mine, but deep in my heart, I knew they were Leafpool's, and Crowfeather's! Only me and my sister knew, and I knew I should've told Bramblestar, to prevent this disaster happening, but I didn't think they'd ever find out, so I kept it quiet, but luckily, after many cold moons, he forgave me, and I owe him my world for that,"_

_"And lastly, the thing, is that I chose him over Ashfur… I knew he was the one for me… Ashfur stopped me from doing the things that made me who I am… Bramblestar wasn't impressed, but he wasn't about to let me change my whole body to match him, he loved the Squirrelflight I always was, not one made up in Ashfur's head, and in the breakup moons, I wondered to myself, if I had chosen Ashfur, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather wouldn't be the same cats, would he have left me, no he loved me too much, but I slashed him, and there was no way to heal him, my claw marks were on him forever, but I don't regret anything, because if I never did this, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze would never have existed, and I would rather die than wish them to be dead,"_

**Okay, how was that? First chapter of this _fiveshot_! Okay, who should be next? Don't answer that! Since I already have them all planned out!  
Okay! Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Leafpool

**Thanks for reviewing! Okay, this is the next cat she trusts with her life. I hope you enjoy this one!**

"Wow," Lilykit breathed, her blue eyes wide. "Looks like you really love Bramblestar," Seedkit added cheekily.

"Why don't you guys have kits?" Amberkit squeaked, her amber eyes for which she was named after shining in confusion. "Didn't you listen to the story Amberkit, they just got back together!" Snowkit shoved his sister and she let out a hiss. "I listened, but why didn't they have kits before, I mean, before this whole Leafpool, Crowfeather drama started up," Amberkit asked. Squirrelflight shook her head, unable to answer. "Maybe because of Ashfur! Squirrelflight is a kind cat, she wouldn't want to rub it in his face!" Dewkit pointed out. Amberkit looked confused. "Who's Ashfur?"

"You didn't listen at all!" Seedkit squealed, pouncing on the younger kit. "Now, now, I'll continue if you guys stop your bickering!" the kits immediately went to their former positions and gazed at her wide eyed.

"_The next cat is my best friend, and sister, Leafpool. We have been best friends since we were kits, even the fire ant incident was left in the nursery, and it stayed there, the only time we ever quarrelled was when she was meeting Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior. No one knew except, her, obviously, Cinderpelt, her mentor, and me. But now the whole clan knows, and she doesn't flinch when a warrior yells at her for being disloyal. I will stick by her side, and defend her against the insults, claw for claw!"_

"_Plus, when she gave birth to kits on a snowy white Leafbare morning, one of the coldest days of the season, and she gave them to me, she trusted me with her life, of a medicine cat, of a cat of ThunderClan, I remember my words clearly 'I promise you, Leafpool, no soul shall ever hear of this, not even Brambleclaw' and to my wonderful sister, Leafpool, I don't regret a thing, raising your three kits to become great warriors, and one to become a medicine cat after you, I wish you well as your new role as a warrior!"_

"_When Bramblestar left me, she comforted me, saying it was her fault, but I told her 'You didn't force me to do anything, I did it all willingly, this isn't your fault' I had told her, though after the gathering, I felt like ripping her throat out, I knew deep inside that it was my own fault, not Leafpool's… StarClan punished her for doing this, but she cares for me, when I'm too heartbroken to clean my fur, she does it for me, when I'm to heartbroken to eat, she catches me my favourite prey, squirrel, Leafpool is, and always will be, my best friend,"_

"_We had a bond like no other; she could tell what I was thinking from a mile away, which came in good use for when I went on The Journey to the Sundrown Place. She could tell that Tawnypelt was bitten by a rat, and told me to use borage. She knew I was in the mountains with The Tribe; it was as if she has been watching me from StarClan all along! We are not like normal littermates; we are as close as close can be. Whenever we quarrel, we both get a sinking feeling in our gut telling us to apologise to each other. It makes us feel guilty, and makes us feel horrible inside. Thank you Leafpool for sticking by my side for many moons in the past, and many moons to come."_

**Okay, I like writing about the kits, that's funny. Amberkit is so stupid!**

**Anyway, I really **_**love**_** reviews, it wouldn't kill you would it? :D**


	3. Firestar & Sandstorm

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I got plenty of reviews, sort of! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hahah! Some of you gave me several ideas! So I'm going to be like (Firestar & Sandstorm counts as one cat) Cuz I feel like it ;) :P**

* * *

Dewkit gazed at Snowkit with wide amber eyes. "Do you think me and Snowkit have such a connection? And we'll be part of a prophecy soon?" Dewkit asked. His eyes narrowed as if he expected an honest answer.

"This depends, if StarClan thinks you're worthy… maybe it'll be Amberkit and Snowkit, or maybe Dewkit and Snowkit… no one controls this, StarClan gets omens and they tell the medicine cats," Squirrelflight gazed at where Jayfeather was sitting by the freshkill pile with his littermate, Lionblaze.

"Are they in your _five cats to trust list_?" Amberkit squeaked and Lilykit and Seedkit squeaked loudly. "Of course they are! They're her kit- I mean, they're Leafpool's kits!" they gave each other an uneasy glance.

"You'll have to wait and find out!" Squirrelflight teased, thinking carefully about what she was going to say. "Hmm, okay, let's start with my parents, Firestar and Sandstorm!" but before she could continue, Amberkit gasped. "You're Firestar's daughter? And you're deputy, he would be mighty proud of you!" she whispered. "Do you think Cloudtail will become deputy one day?" Amberkit looked up at the sun, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah he should! Cloudtail's the best!" Dewkit and Snowkit squeaked in unison.

"Okay, let's get on with it,"

* * *

"_The next cats, are Firestar and Sandstorm… my parents! They never gave up on me, even when I left fire ants in Leafpool's nest, or yelled at the senior warriors, or even left ThunderClan without saying goodbye. _

_We have always had our disagreements but they are my parents and I will always stand by their side! I am following my father's pawsteps, since I am deputy now. All heil Squirrelstar, does anyone like the sound of that? Anyway, back to it. My father died in the Darkforest battle and I still grieve."_

"_Sandstorm welcomed me back with open paws when I returned with Bramblestar from our long journey to the Sun-Drown Place! And so did Firestar, I thought they'd be so angry! But they seemed to be expecting us… so the leaders had probable announced the missing cats,"_

"_They raised me from a kit obviously, so I know I'm not some rouge or kittyp- oh wait, sorry Firestar! Anyway, my mother told Firestar she wanted her best friend, Dustpelt to mentor me, to maybe teach me some manners! And great StarClan, that SOOO didn't work! _

_According to Mousefur, when she was alive I mean… Dustpelt liked Sandstorm, more than a friend kind of way, and then my father came along, he was called Rusty then… Firestar apparently liked a medicine cat called Spottedleaf! I know they trust me with their life because Bramblestar told me that Firestar told him to choose me! I feel so proud,"_

"_They let us have the leader's daughter reputation… I got to go out of camp, well, I snuck out of camp and I was only confined to the nursery for a few days! I went out before my confinement was over though, I mean when did I listen… I got in huge trouble but I didn't really care! But then Firestar deliberately brought me out of camp and showed me a fox nest, he said it would eat little kits like me! And I rolled my eyes and muttered 'Sure' and then a huge fox came out and Firestar fought it off! I was sure I was going to die that day! But luckily, I didn't … I still don't know why he brought me out there…"_

* * *

**Okay! No wonder Firestar brought you back out of camp, he was teaching you a lesson! I know this probable never happened but it is Squirrelflight, anything could happen!**

**Okay, I've got 2 chapters remaining… What about Stormfur or Tawnypelt? They were really close… or Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze! Hmm, maybe Feathertail! Or Crowfeather! I have no clue, or her apprentices Rosepetal and Foxleap!**


	4. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather & Lionblaze

**Thanks for the REVIEWS! Okie Dokie… let's get this chappie started!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Lol**

* * *

"So Firestar's in StarClan?" Seedkit asked curiously. "Yes…" Squirrelflight felt her eyes get slightly watery and she swished the tears away with her bushy tail.

"Like Mousefur?" Lilykit added, disappointment edging her mew. "She used to tell the _best_ stories!" Seedkit went on from her sister.

"What about Ferncloud!" Amberkit squeaked defiantly, anger in her amber eyes. "She was the greatest!" and Dewkit and Snowkit meowed. "Did you hear Purdy's story about Hollyleaf? She sounded epic!"

Squirrelflight sighed. "Yes, she was _epic_," she used the kit word with a chuckle. "And you'll be hearing about her right now!"

Dewkit and Snowkit squealed in excitement and they gazed up at her with wide unblinking eyes.

* * *

"_Okay, this is about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather! Yes he is the medicine cat! Anyway, I took care of them when they were born, letting them believe that… and I loved them as if they were my very own, and they loved me, but I'm not so sure now, they like me but I miss the way they used to snuggle close to me when they were kits, and when they were apprentices, they always used to come to me for advice because they always believed I was the best hunter in the clan. B_

_ut it was all over that horrible gathering night. Hollyleaf told the clans... and no cat has ever looked at me the same way since... Goodbye me little ones."_

"_Okay, I'll start with Jayfeather, he is a brave, loyal medicine cat, but don't get on his bad side, he can get pretty grumpy sometimes! When The Great Battle happened, where the sun vanished, I got hurt badly; I would've died if it wasn't for Jayfeather… _

_I had gotten a stomach wound from a WindClan warrior. I never said anything until I got to camp and Jayfeather was the first one to notice the blood. "Squirrelflight is injured" I remember the last words before I collapsed. I miss my son, and I'll never regret raising him into a fine cat."_

"_Next is Lionblaze, he was always the little fighter of the three! He could fight ten cats without getting a scar! You want him as your mentor Dewkit? Well that's up to Bramblestar… anyway, he is part of a prophecy… 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws' but that wasn't it... _

_I won't get into it now, but anyway, he used to confide in Bramblestar more than me, I guess it was a father-son relationship, but I know he still loves me like a son should love his mother, even though I'm not his mother."_

"_And finally, Hollyleaf, she was a black cat, her eyes were the darkest green, and she bares the pelt of her WindClan father, Crowfeather, yes, he went on the journey with me. She was the most loyalist cat you could ever meet; she couldn't stand to break the code, that's why she told the whole clans what she did! She couldn't stand to be Half-Clan, and the daughter of a medicine cat; so she left ThunderClan, letting them believe she was dead… _

_It broke my heart, but when she returned, she died in Darkforest Battle, but she forgave Leafpool and me before she died… I miss her dearly"_

* * *

**Review if you want an Amberkit Plushie! Follow if you want a Dewkit and Snowkit plushie! Favourite if you want a Seedkit, Lilykit, and Squirrelflight plushie! :D**

**Who is up next? Stormfur, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Rosepetal or Foxleap…? I might do one of these for another cat… any ideas?**


	5. Stormfur, Feathertail, Tawnypelt & Crowf

**Okay, the last chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! :D :D :D :D**

**I am very pleased with this fic (sort of) okay, so enjoy**

* * *

Dewkit wailed. "So this is the last part?" and Squirrelflight gave a sad nod. "Yes, but this one is going to be about four cats!" and Lilykit and Seedkit gasped. "Who is it Squirrelflight! Who is it?"

"Listen closely and you might find out!" Squirrelflight chuckled and she began to start

* * *

"_These are my journeying friends, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Stormfur and Crowfeather… yes; Tawnypelt is the mother of Dawnpelt, who accused Jayfeather of murder soon after you were born! And Crowfeather is Hollyleaf's father. _

_Anyway, we became really close, and our friendship didn't stop as soon as we got back to the clans, we are all still friends… Crowfeather and Tawnypelt! Feathertail unfortunately died, and Stormfur moved to the Tribe with his new mate Brook Where Small Fish Swim and their kits Pine That Clings To Rock and Lark That Sings At Dawn!"_

"_Okay, the first one is the cat named Feathertail, she is a kind and gentle cat… when we went on the Journey to the Sun-Drown place, and she was the kindest cat I've ever met and the gentlest too! She came up with an idea to get me out of the silver thorn! It is horrible and I left half my pelt there… yeah, I grew it back but it was a very cold Leafbare! _

_She was patient, and she taught me how to fish, too bad she died in the mountains, she saved all of us from Sharptooth… and broke Crowpaw's heart doing so, who is Hollyleaf's father! No, Feathertail is not the mother of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Leafpool my sister is, Feathertail loved Crowpaw and Crowpaw loved Feathertail, but then she died, so he named his warrior name after her!"_

"_The next cat is Stormfur, he is Feathertail's brother! He taught me how to fish, and also got me out of the silver thorn! I once thought, we were more than friends, I knew he liked me but I liked Bramblestar, the arrogant furball he was back then! I wonder what would've happened if I had fallen in love with Stormfur? Don't mind me; I'm in my own thoughts… _

_He was the nicest in the group but like Ashfur, he liked to protect me and tries to stop me from being myself! He didn't do it intentionally, but he cared for me, Bramblestar wouldn't have given a rats tail if I leapt off a cliff on the journey!"_

"_Ok, the stories almost over kits… this one is called Tawnypelt… she is in ShadowClan as we speak! She has a mate named Rowanclaw, who is the deputy of the clan, and three kits, Flametail, who drowned; he was a medicine cat, Dawnpelt, who I spoke about earlier, and Tigerheart! She, along with Stormfur and Feathertail helped me get out of the silver thorn… guess I owe a lot of cats for that haha! _

_When she got bitten by a rat, I was the one to help her by finding burdock root! And when kittypets were attacking ShadowClan, I helped her! We are really good friends… and she owed the whole of ThunderClan back when The Great Battle happened, ShadowClan fought on our side against RiverClan and WindClan! I owe Tawnypelt more than I can say."_

"_The last part, this story has been fun to tell. The last cat is Crowfeather, my sister's former mate! He was probable my least favourite on the journey because all we did was argue, argue, argue and did I mention argue? He had some really good comebacks, sort of weird, but he does! I was a bit angry about how he fell in love with Feathertail; I knew forbidden loves never work out well… _

_Graystripe, my father's best friend… had a secret romance with a RiverClan cat named Silverstream, she died baring his kits…" Squirrelflight finished, bringing a paw over her ear. "The end," she meowed in amusement._

* * *

Amberkit sighed. "Is it really over?" she wailed, the moon was rising into the sky. "Yes I'm sorry Amberkit; I'll tell you another story sooner or later!" Squirrelflight reminded her, licking the kit's ear. "Can you be my mentor?" Seedkit asked excitement in her eyes. "No be my mentor!" Lilykit argued.

"No I want her to be my mentor!" Snowkit and Dewkit argued. "She's mine!" Amberkit squealed and she felt another pelt brush hers.

"Hey Squirrelflight," a gentle purr, she knew it was her mate. "Hello Bramblestar, I just finished telling the kits a story!" she purred. "Now they all want me to be their mentor,"

Bramblestar looked at the kits, pleading eyes meeting his amber gaze. "Maybe…" he teased them, and pushed them towards the nursery.

"Go for it Squirrelflight!" Lilykit cheekily remarked and scampered off to the nursery, the other kits following. "O-K," she meowed, looking at Bramblestar with love.

"I missed you," Bramblestar nuzzled her cheek, and Squirrelflight repeated the gesture. "I missed you even more, I couldn't stand it if you hated me, I felt so horrible inside, I could barely carry on," Squirrelflight sighed, drinking in his warm, familiar scent.

"I can't believe, the stubborn ginger deputy is realizing she might've made a mistake!" Bramblestar laughed, licking her cheek and she stifled a purr of amusement. "Excuse me?"

Bramblestar said nothing at first, except looking in her eyes. "You might need to stop your patrols and organising them," Squirrelflight looked angry for once, but a teasing glint in her eyes. "Uh, why do I have to stop?"

"Don't you know?" Bramblestar asked, shock in his voice. "No… what is it?"

"_You're expecting kits!"_

**I thought I ended that well! I don't know if I am able to have a sequel to that so nah, unless you want me to write a fic about Squirrelflight moving to the nursery… **_**Great StarClan she'll hate being confined to the nursery!**_


End file.
